Kjelle
Kjelle (デジェル Dejeru, Degel In the Japanese version) is a playable character in Fire Emblem: Awakening and the daughter of Sully. If Sully marries Chrom then Kjelle will be Lucina's sister, if Sully marries the Avatar, then Kjelle will be Morgan's sister. Otherwise she will be an only child. Her birthday is September 29th. Profile Kjelle seems just as tomboyish as her mother. She has a kind heart and is protective of others weaker than her. She loves sparring, and if she sees someone who has ability, she will challenge him or her no matter whom. She hates people who look down on her because of her gender. She likes armor the most out of everyone in the army. In Game Base Stats (Before Inheritance) |Knight |10 |10 |6 |2 |6 |5 |11 |3+2 |3 |4 | Defense +2 Indoor Battle | Lance- C | Steel Lance Concoction |} Supports Romantic Supports *Owain *Gerome *Laurent *Inigo *Chambray *Brady *Morgan *The Avatar (Male) (Male Avatar can be her father) Other Supports *Sully *Kjelle's Father *The Avatar (Female) *Lucina (Can be her sister) *Severa *Morgan (Only if Morgan is her sister or daughter) Class Sets Base Classes *Knight - Promotes to Great Knight or General *Cavalier - Promotes to Paladin or Great Knight *Myrmidon - Promotes to Swordmaster or Assassin *Wyvern Rider - Promotes to Wyvern Lord or Griffon Rider *Bride - Requires Bride's Bouquet The Avatar as Father *All Possible Female Classes *Tactician - Promotes to Grandmaster She can inherit a Fighter, Warrior, Barbarian, or Berserker skill. Chrom as Father *Archer - Promotes to Sniper or Bow Knight Kjelle will also always inherit Aether, regardless if Chrom has the skill or not. Frederick as Father Kjelle receives no new reclassing options. Virion as Father *Archer *Mage - Promotes to Sage or Dark Knight Stahl as Father *Archer Vaike as Father *Mercenary - Promotes to Hero or Bow Knight *Thief - Promotes to Assassin or Trickster She can inherit a Fighter or Barbarian related skill. Kellam as Father *Thief *Cleric-Promotes to War Cleric or Sage Lon'qu as Father *Thief Ricken as Father *Archer *Mage Gaius as Father *Pegasus Knight - Promotes to Falcon Knight or Dark Flier Donnel as Father *Mercenary *Troubadour - Promotes to Valkyrie or War Cleric *She can inherit Fighter, or Villager related skill. Gregor as Father *Troubadour *Mercenary She can inherit a Barbarian related class skill. Libra as Father *Cleric *Mage *Dark Mage - Promotes to Sorcerer or Dark Knight Henry as Father *Thief *Troubadour *Dark Mage She can inherit a Barbarian-related class skill. Trivia *Excluding any of the classes given to her by her father, Kjelle starts out with the most base class options and promoted options out of any character. *Early concept art of Kjelle suggests she was originally designed to be a Myrmidon. Etymology Kjelle is a feminine variant of the masculine given name Kjell from Norway, Finland and Sweden, in Denmark the cognate is Kjeld or Keld. It is derived from the Old Norse: kętill, meaning "kettle," "cauldron," or "helmet", likely referencing her love of armor. Gallery File:Dezel.png|Kjelle's portrait in Awakening. File:Degel1.jpg|Concept art of Kjelle. File:dezel confession.jpg|Kjelle confessing her feelings to the Avatar. File:Degelconfession.jpg|Kjelle's full confession. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Awakening Characters